<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of the West by LadyWinnelynPooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448259">Heart of the West</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh'>LadyWinnelynPooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Historical Dress, Mail Order Brides, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance Novel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of mail-order brides and outlaws, set in the Old West.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myrcella Baratheon/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Original Female Character(s), Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>June 12, 1886.</em>
</p><p>If there is one thing Myrcella Baratheon hates, it is being told what to do! Just because she is a young woman of 15 years of age-no, most men here practically consider her a child-her father, Colonel Robert Baratheon is determined to marry her off to some man she does not love!</p><p>''Now, let's see. I was thinking of Walder Frey, or perhaps young Theon Greyjoy or Robb Stark. All are good men, would make good husbands, and would love to have you as their wife.'' her father drones on and on.</p><p>''And I simply cannot marry any one of them. Theon and Robb are nice boys, but they are like brothers to me.'' Myrcella thinks. She dips a spoon into her porridge and takes a bite, and when she swallows, she says, ''Perhaps I can visit the postmaster's place? I'm sure Sansa would be happy to see me.''</p><p>The Colonel nods. ''Yes, you may.''</p><p>Myrcella promptly finishes her porridge, pulls back her chair, kisses her father on the forehead, and runs out the door to the postmaster's office. She goes up to the door, knocks on it, and Sansa Stark, the postmaster's daughter, opens it. Sansa is one of Myrcella's best friends, and Myrcella likes her very much.</p><p>''Hello, Cella. Say, I think my father's got a letter for you. I'll go get it.'' And off she dashes. She comes back a few moments later, holding the aforementioned letter. Myrcella takes it from Sansa and turns it over to see the address.</p><p>''It's for Father. From Icemark;that's where my mother's family comes from.''</p><p>''What about your father?'' Sansa asks.</p><p>''No.'' Myrcella shakes her head. ''That was the Stormlands.'' Sansa nods, and gestures to a chair, urging Myrcella to sit down. Myrcella sits down, and spreads out the pieced calico and cotton of her dress, her wavy black hair neatly braided and wound into a coil at the nape of her neck, secured with pins.</p><p>Sansa has always thought that wearing her hair up makes her friend look older. She's only a year away from wearing hers up, after all, and she cannot wait to be considered grown-up. Such a pity Cella isn't married yet. She ought to be. Sansa sits down on an opposing chair, and asks, ''Has your father decided to marry you off anytime soon?''</p><p>''Yes, but he's not sure who yet.'' Myrcella says. Sansa glances down at the fabric of her own homespun skirt, and looks up.</p><p>''The mayor wants to ask your father to deal with the Dothraki problem.'' Both girls have heard of the Dothraki raids that have been going on lately. ''It's our fault, really.'' Sansa muses.</p><p>Myrcella glances up. ''What?''</p><p>''About the Dothraki.'' Sansa replies. ''If we Westerosi hadn't moved onto their land, they wouldn't be killing anyone. We have been placing them on reservations for a long time.''</p><p>Myrcella laughs. ''The Dothraki aren't the only problems. There are the Wildings up North, and the Summer Islanders to the east.'' Mr Stark, Sansa's father, comes through the door of the post office, and says ''Hello'' to his daughter and Myrcella.</p><p>''Did Myrcella get her letter?''</p><p>''Yes, father.'' Sansa nods, and her father heads into his office to deal with some papers. Myrcella looks down at the letter, which she still holds in her hands, and hesitates for a moment before she opens the envelope, and the letter slides out. She unfolds it and it reads as follows: To Colonel Robert Baratheon, King's Landing, Westeros, from Lady Clare Icemark in Icemark, Westeros. I regret to inform you that my husband has died and left Eddara his will. If you wish to know the contents, or more specifically Eddara, please come to Icemark for more information.</p><p>Myrcella trails off and does not read the rest of the letter after that. ''My grandfather's died.''</p><p>Sansa reaches out and pats Myrcella's hand. ''Oh. I'm so sorry.''</p><p>Myrcella nods. ''It's alright. I didn't know him all that well, as the last time we visited the North I was still very young. My mother knew more of him then I did.'' She stands up briskly. ''I ought to tell my mother.''</p><p>Before Myrcella can walk out the door, Sansa stops her with a ''Tomorrow, before breakfast, you, me, and Tommen.''</p><p>''What?''</p><p>''A horseback ride, of course.'' Sansa giggles.</p><p>Myrcella nods. ''Oh, of course. Tommen will be glad to come.'' And she walks out the door.</p><p>The next day, Sansa, Myrcella, and Tommen go for a ride in the mountains, laughing and chatting all the way. ''We shouldn't go too far, or we might get lost.'' Tommen says. He's Myrcella's favorite brother, the age of seventeen, and a lover of cats, of which he has five.</p><p>Sansa and Myrcella agree, and follow Tommen's horse up a rocky path, handling their horses delicately. ''Don't be slow.'' Sansa teases.</p><p>''Just because your father's the postman and one of the most important men in this town, it doesn't mean you can boss us around.'' Myrcella teases back.</p><p>''I think that's enough, sister.'' Tommen says, sounding very much like Mr Stark himself. He notices a pile of rocks up at the top of the mountain, and Sansa and Myrcella coax their horses away and onto the other side of the path. They continue on, and Sansa says, ''Myrcella, did you give your father the letter for him?''</p><p>''What letter?'' Tommen questions, looking curious.</p><p>''Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you.'' Our grandfather died and left mother his will.'' Myrcella says. How could she have forgotten to tell Tommen? She supposes she must have been bust for the upcoming ball held in the mayor's house for the Fourth of July. Tommen pats her hand, when he comes up besides her, and she smiles. Tommen pulls out the pocketwatch in his shirt to check the time.</p><p>''It's been a half-hour since we left. We ought to get back, before people decide to come looking for us.'' So they turn around and head down the rocky slope. Finally, they reach King's Landing at the same time that the train comes in. They manage the horses out of the train's way, and watch as some of the people step out. There is a middle'aged man wearing a fine coat, holding a suitcase with one hand and a little boy with the other, his wife besides him, people who have come from Essos, and two young ladies, who look very different from each other, but appear to be friends.</p><p>One is plain, and looks almost like a man, with short blonde hair and something of a freckled complexion, wearing a plain white blouse and slightly full navy blue skirt, covered with a tailored brown coat.</p><p>The other one appears far more elegant then the other. Her brunette hair falls in perfect ringlets, topped with a mulberry taffeta hat decorated with small sprigs and turned up on one side, that matches her mulberry taffeta gown. Her gown is the prettiest Sansa has ever seen, with elbow sleeves edged in layers of black lace, gently ruffled, and the neck is low, trimmed with a double frill of black lace, the same as the sleeves. The skirt is full, falling to the floor in drapes, the skirt pulled back into a bustle from which falls drapes of gently ruffled black lace. ''Well, she's pretty.'' Sansa says, slipping off her horse, and ties the reins to a nearby fence post. ''I wonder who she is.''</p><p>''She's my future sister-in-law.'' Myrcella says. ''She's to be married to Joffrey as a mail-order-bride.'' She gets off her own horse, and continues, ''And I've got to make a good impression on her.'' She looks down at her dusty riding clothes, and touches her messy braid of hair. ''In these clothes.'' she adds.</p><p>''Well, maybe she's nice.'' Sansa suggests. ''You'll never know unless you try.'' So Sansa and Myrcella go over to the women.</p><p>
  <strong>.-.</strong>
</p><p>Margaery Tyrell wonders, exactly, where is her intended husband to be. She scans the small crowd, and is startled slightly when she hears a young lady's voice next to her. When she turns around, the girl introduces herself. ''I'm Myrcella. Myrcella Baratheon, your future sister-in-law. I'm so sorry that my brother wasn't here to greet you. He's been busy hunting.''</p><p>Margaery takes in the girl's appearance from head to toe. The girl's hair, the color of a black horse, is braided very loosely, and the riding clothes she wears, a white blouse and leather riding skirt, are covered with dust.</p><p>''Does the Colonel live out of town?'' Margaery finds herself asking.</p><p>Myrcella shakes her head. ''Oh, no. I was out riding with my brother and good friend. I saw the train come in, so I came to greet you.''</p><p><em>How nice,</em> Margaery thinks. Myrcella seems like a nice girl. There is a chance that they will get along well. Brienne clears her throat. ''Oh! This is Brienne Tarth. She's going to be the new schoolteacher.''</p><p>Brienne holds out her hand, and Myrcella shakes it. ''I heard you were coming, Miss Tarth. It's a pleasure to have you here.''</p><p>''It's a pleasure to be here.'' Brienne answers. Myrcella turns back to Margaery.</p><p>''Shall we go to my father's house? Joffrey will be delighted to see you.'' <em>Oh, yes,</em> Sansa thinks. Ecstatic. Joffrey shall be ecstatic.</p><p>''How did you recognize me?'' Margaery questions.</p><p>Myrcella smiles. ''Your picture. The one you sent to Joffrey.''</p><p>''Her sister-in=law is quite nice.'' Sansa remarks to Tommen, who's face has gone a little pale. ''Tommen?'' she nudges him, and his face goes back to it's normal color.</p><p>''She's my sister-in-law, too.'' and with that, he follows Myrcella and Miss Tyrell to the Colonel's house, and Sansa wonders if she should introduce herself to Miss Tarth. Finally she decides to do so, and heads over to her, figuring she can help if Miss Tarth is lost.</p><p>''Hello. I'm Sansa Stark.''</p><p>''I'm Brienne Tarth. The new schoolteacher.''</p><p>Sansa nods. ''Yes, I thought so. It's about time the children had a new schoolteacher. A real schoolteacher. My sister's not exactly qualified for the role, being 13.'' She gestures for Miss Tarth to follow her so that she can show her where she shall be teaching.</p><p>.-.</p><p>Myrcella rushes up to the house and pushes open the door, her house being the second largest after the mayor's, and holds the door open so Margaery can go through the doorway. Tommen follows, and closes the door behind him. ''Thank you, Tommen.''</p><p>''Oh, do you have any suitcases?'' Tommen volunteers. ''I could have the porter-'' and then the porter appears, carrying at least two suitcases, which appear very heavy.</p><p>Margaery takes her suitcases from the porter, and thanks him, handing him two coins. Joffrey comes down the stairs, being more or less yanked by their father, who sets him in front of his fiancee and tells him to say hello to her.</p><p>''Hello, Miss Tyrell.'' he says. ''It is Miss Tyrell?''</p><p>''Yes, that's me.'' Margaery says, smiling hopefully. She waits, and then her future husband smiles, but it is not a happy smile. It is more of a ''I don't want to do this but I have to'' smile.</p><p>''Welcome, Miss Tyrell.'' Robert Baratheon greets her. ''It's so wonderful to have you here.''</p><p>Oh, good! Her future father in law likes her! Margaery is overcome with delight. If her fiancee does not like her, at least his father does. Mr Baratheon-her fiancee-offers her his arm, and she takes it, and he escorts her into the living room, Myrcella and Tommen following behind.</p><p>The housekeeper, Shae, hurries up to Myrcella. ''Why, Miss Baratheon, ma'am! You look dreadful! And your sister-in-law's here.''</p><p>''Yes, Shae, I know. I met her at the station, after I finished my ride with Sansa and Tommen.'' Shae takes her by the arm, and tugs her upstairs.</p><p>''What are you waitin' for, Ma'am, an invitation? I'd better get you changed, right quick.''</p><p>Myrcella's room is on the second floor, below the attic, and Shae hurries Myrcella into the room. She quickly begins undoing Myrcella's hair, and Myrcella undoes her clothes. First she unbuttons the blouse, then slides off the skirt.</p><p>Shae heads over to Myrcella's wardrobe, and pulls off a navy flowered poplin dress with Irish lace on the cuffs of the puffed-out, buttoned at the cuff sleeves, and a pointed ruffled collar of Irish lace. ''Here, Miss Baratheon, that'll look real nice on you.''</p><p>''Thank you.'' Myrcella replies, taking the dress and slides it on over her head, buttoning up the front.</p><p>Shae brushes out her hair, and sweeps it up into a loose knot, securing it with a wooden comb. ''There. Now you look nice and proper.'' She gives Myrcella a little push. ''Go on.''</p><p>Margaery turns to her future husband after his sister goes upstairs, and he asks, ''Was your journey pleasant?''</p><p>''Yes. Very much so.'' Margaery replies, feeling a little shy. After all, she barely knows anything about him, other then what he wrote in the advertisement asking for a bride. He did not write much in his letters, instead asking about her. Well, now she can get to know him better. Unfortunately, he gives her no chance to get to know him, and strides away.</p><p>His younger brother, Tommen, comes up to her. ''I'd be happy to tell you about my brother if you care to listen.'' he says.</p><p>Margaery smiles and nods. ''I should like to.'' Tommen smiles, and indicates to the couch.</p><p>''Ladies first.''</p><p>Margaery sits down, taking off her hat and peeling off her gloves, and spreading out her bustle.</p><p>''Where should we begin?'' she questions.</p><p>''Perhaps with our past lives. Well, yours and my brother's.''</p><p>Margaery glances down at the mulberry taffeta and black lace of her gown, and glances up again. ''I was born in New York in 1862, and my father fought in the War between the States. He fought, and he died at Gettsyburg.'' She stifles a small sob. She has never quite got over the death of her father.</p><p>Tommen pats her hand gently. ''It's alright. I'm sorry. That must have been heartbreaking.'' he says gently.</p><p>Margaery nods. ''Thank you. My mother managed to make it on her own, luckily. She died around a year ago, leaving me and my three brothers.''</p><p>''Where are they now?''</p><p>''Well, one, Garlan, went to work on the Transcontinental Railroad, Willas got married, and Loras stayed home to take care of me.''</p><p>''How nice.'' Tommen smiles. ''Joffrey would never have done that for me.''</p><p>''Yes.'' Margaery glances at him curiously, and finishes. ''Then I saw your brother's matrimonial advertisement, and I came here so we could be married.'' Margaery smiles back, and it is then that Mrs Baratheon comes down the stairs, Myrcella following behind her.</p><p>Mrs Baratheon-<em>nee</em> Eddara Icemark- is a lovely woman with blonde hair and blue-gray eyes, clad in a white challis shirtwaist blouse buttoned up to the neck, and a cream skirt flounced at the hem with dark green ribbon interlaced at the waist, her hair braided in the Northern style.</p><p>''Welcome, Miss Tyrell.'' she says. Margaery rises and gives a quick curtsey. Myrcella has changed her riding clothes for a dress of blue poplin, patterned in flowers, her coal-dark hair up and secured with a wooden comb.</p><p>''Miss Tyrell. Hello, mother.'' She greets, wondering where has her father gone. Margaery says that he went to the saloon, and Mrs Baratheon nods and sighs.</p><p>''You look very pretty when you're not covered in dust.'' Margaery compliments Myrcella and she laughs.</p><p>''Well, riding does that to you.'' She wraps an arm about her mother's waist, hugging her. ''What would you like to have for dinner, Mother?'' Myrcella questions.</p><p>''Whatever Miss Tyrell wants, of course.''</p><p>''Good. Can you come to the kitchen with me, Miss Tyrell? We can discuss with the cook what we're having for supper.'' Myrcella gestures to Margaery, and they head into the kitchen. It is small, but Mrs Friendley is bustling around the place like a mother hen. Myrcella greets her, and introduces her to Margaery. ''Miss Tyrell, this is the cook, Mrs Friendley. Mrs Friendley, my future sister-in-law, Margaery Tyrell.''</p><p>Mrs Friendley wipes her hands on her apron, and comes over to shake Margaery's hand. ''Welcome, Miss Tyrell. It's good to have you here. We're delighted to have you.''</p><p>''I'm delighted to meet you, Mrs Friendley.'' Margaery replies, shaking Mrs Friendley's hand. ''We came to talk about dinner.''</p><p>''Well, what would you like for dinner?'' Mrs Friendley questions. ''I can make a very good meat stew, if you care to know, Miss Tyrell.''</p><p>''That sounds good.'' Margaery nods. ''What else?''</p><p>''Well, she makes a good clam chowder with shrimp and fried cornmeal grits.'' Myrcella pipes up, which earns her a smile from the plump cook. Margaery thinks that sounds very nice. Then she asks, ''What about dessert?''</p><p>Myrcella laughs at that.</p><p>''I make a lovely lemon pie. Or would you like orange and almond pound cake?'' Mrs Friendley says happily. Margaery and Myrcella consult each other for a little while, and they finally agree on the pie.</p><p>''I like pie, and so does Tommen. Joffrey not so much. He doesn't like anything sweet.'' Myrcella remarks.</p><p>''Yes.'' Mrs Friendley nods. ''All my good baking, gone to waste on that boy.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they leave the kitchen, Mrs Baratheon shows Margaery to her room, and Margaery unpacks. She hangs her hat on the hatstand in her room, and removes her traveling dress, which she has worn for days. Of course, she intends to wear something nice for dinner, so she can impress her fiancee. So she looks through the evening gowns she has brought, and selects a pure white cotton with pointed, ruffled collar adorned with a mint green bow and tiered, ruffled skirt with a long train. It is the simplest, and perfect for dinner.</p><p>Then she arranges her wavy, curly chestnut-colored hair into a twisted knot atop her head, and pins it securely. There, she is ready. When dinner is ready, Margaery heads downstairs to greet Myrcella and Mrs Baratheon, and the boys come down later.</p><p>Tommen greets her with a smile, as does his father, but Joffrey pretends not to notice. Mrs Baratheon wears a slightly old-fashioned dress of emerald green poplin with a crinolined skirt and pagoda sleeves, hair in a black ribboned net.</p><p>Myrcella is a little more up to date with her evening wear, in a frock of purple silk that borders on black, trimmed of all things, in green lace. Green! Black would be more suitable for such a shade of purple, and her hair hangs in long ringlets.</p><p>''Such a pretty dress!'' Myrcella exclaims. She stands back to admire Margaery's dress, as simple as it is, and Margaery thanks her profusely. They all take a seat at the table, and Mrs Friendley begins serving up dinner. First is that clam chowder Myrcella mentioned, and Margaery finds it much to her liking. The grits and meat stew are also very good, although Margaery prefers the creaminess of the grits to the chewiness of the stew.</p><p>Joffrey excuses himself to go to his room before dessert is served, and his father tries to persuade him to stay, but he refuses stubbornly and storms up the stairs.</p><p><em>That is odd</em>, Margaery thinks. Since she has come here, her fiancee has been so rude and uncaring. Not at all like his letters. When one writes letters to a mail-order bride, they should reflect that one's person. It is very odd.</p><p>Perhaps his sister has written the letters for him. She is a nice girl, anyway. Margaery decides she will ask Myrcella after dinner is finished.</p><p>Myrcella eats her dessert in delight, and afterwards, she and Margaery go for a walk in the garden. The garden is a pretty thing, anyway. Finally, Margaery plucks up the courage to ask.</p><p>''Myrcella?''</p><p>''Yes?''</p><p>''Did you-did you write Joffrey's letters for him?'' Margaery finally says. Myrcella stops and turns towards Margaery. ''No. I didn't. Tommen did.''</p><p>Margaery hadn't expected that answer. Joffrey's younger brother? That explains a great deal. And she says as much.</p><p>''I know it's a surprise. But the first time Joffrey tried writing an advertisment, and a girl answered, he put her off with his letter-writing. So this time, I asked Tommen to write the letters in hopes that it would work. And it did.'' Myrcella explains.</p><p>So Tommen wrote the letters. So all this time, she thought she was responding to Joffrey. But in reality she was sending the letters to his brother, instead. So all those letters she had thought Joffrey sent were not true. Tommen liked cats, not Joffrey. <strong>He</strong> liked to dance and play the piano. All the things that Margaery has looked forward to in Joffrey had actually been qualities of his younger brother.</p><p>''It seems I have more in common with Tommen then Joffrey.'' she says slowly.</p><p>''You know, you could change your mind about which brother you marry. I wouldn't mind.'' says Myrcella.</p><p>Margaery pauses for a moment, considers it. It is an idea of merit, that is to be sure. But what she saw at the dinner table with Joffrey tells her that he might not be happy if she were to break off their engagement and marry his brother. She tells Myrcella that.</p><p>''Still, if he gives you hard time, and beats you, you and Tommen could run off to Essos and get married, like Rhaegar and Lyanna.'' Myrcella offers helpfully. Margaery smiles.</p><p>''Thank you.''</p><p>''You know, you've arrived just in time for the Fourth of July celebration.'' Myrcella adds. ''I can introduce you to the other young ladies on the organizing committee, if you'd care to help.''</p><p>''Well, I'd love to.'' Margaery nods.</p><p>.-.</p><p>The next morning, after a good night's sleep, Myrcella takes Margaery to the Targaryen place, where the other young ladies of the town have gathered-the Maidens of King's Landing, they are called, and they all have something in common. Members of their family were killed in a shooting several years ago. There is Daenerys Targaryen, who lost both parents and lives with her other older brother Viserys, Sansa, who lost her mother and two younger brothers, but still retains her father, older brothers Robb and Jon, and sister Arya, Shireen Baratheon who lost her father Stannis, Myrcella's uncle. There is Asha Greyjoy, who lost her father and mother and lives with her brother Theon, and finally the three Sand girls, Tyene, Obara, and Nymeria, daughters of Oberyn Martell and stepdaughters of his wife Ellaria. Their mother died in the shooting too.</p><p>She and now Margaery, are the only girls who didn't lose anyone. Still, she is sure the girls will like Margaery.</p><p>Myrcella knocks on the door, and it is opened by Arya, who is not a member of the group, but looks terribly bored.''Go right in'', she says. ''They're in the parlor.''</p><p>So Margaery and Myrcella go in, and when they enter the parlor, Tyene, the quiet, pretty one, turns and says, ''Mhysa.'' Daenerys raises her head, and greets Myrcella. The other girls do the same, and Myrcella introduces Margaery to them.</p><p>''Welcome to King's Landing.'' Daenerys says, and invites Margaery to sit. Introductions are made round the circle, and soon they are chatting with Margaery like old friends.</p><p>''Is your name really Mhysa?'' Margaery asks.</p><p>''No. We all have nicknames. I'm Mhysa, Sansa is Bird, Shireen is Silence, Asha is Water, Obara is Snake, Tyene's Beauty, Nymeria is Warrior, and Myrcella's Lily.'' Daenerys explains.</p><p>''What do you think we should call Margaery?'' Sansa asks.</p><p>''How about Rose?'' Asha suggests. Like Obara, she is more comfortable in leather trousers over her smallclothes, a man's shirt of white linen over her chemise. But while Obara keeps her black hair coiled up, Asha has hers cut short to keep it out of her face.</p><p>Daenerys nods. ''Brilliant idea, Water.'' Margaery smiles;besides, she likes roses.</p><p>''Good.'' Obara sighs. ''Now, let's return to our celebration plans.'' and they talk, and every once in a while, someone offers their opinions.</p><p>''So, who wants to be in charge of the guest list this year?'' Daenerys asks. ''Last year, it was Warrior.''</p><p>''I'll do it.'' Myrcella offers. ''I'm good at keeping track of people. Is there anyone that I should leave off the list?''</p><p>''My brother.'' Daenerys offers. ''He made a horrible scene last year, when he got drunk, and I would really not have it happen again.'' Myrcella nods at that; she remembers the incidents well. So that means, take off one Targaryen from the guest list.</p><p>''Anybody else?'' she asks.</p><p>''No.''</p><p>''What about the Boltons?'' Tyene remarks. ''Everyone knows how they are.''</p><p>Myrcella nods in confirmation, and the talk moves on to more trivial things, such as what they will be wearing.</p><p>''I'm wearing my mauve-blue frock, with the rose trim and embroidered bodice.'' Sansa remarks. She sews her own clothes, as most girls in this town do. Only the wealthiest girls can afford clothes from Highgarden, or even Paris. Of course, Margaery comes from Highgarden, so it's no trouble for her.</p><p>Tyene says that she will wear her cream faille dress with the green bows and lace bell sleeves, and Shireen timidly says ''I'll wear my red and black striped gown, the one with the lace overlay on the bustle.''</p><p>Shireen Baratheon is a sweet girl, shy, but Myrcella likes her. They have spent many nights together, reading and sewing.</p><p>Daenerys says she wants to wear her blue lace gown with the gold satin vest, and after some thought, Myrcella decides to wear her goldenrod-colored dress with the elbow sleeves and a princess-line bodice, descending into a softly bustled skirt covered in matching flounces.</p><p>''And you, Rose?'' Obara asks. She and Asha will wear shirts and trousers, most like.</p><p>''Perhaps I should make it a surprise.'' Margaery answers and the others nod.</p><p>And then the topic turns to one ever so vital to the Maidens of King's Landing. What really happened that dreadful day.</p><p>Their little investigation into events that had mostly been covered up by the Mayor, Petyr Baelish, had begun last year. Daenerys's brother Viserys had returned home drunk and boasting about a plot to kill the victims. That had got Daenerys's attention, and she had gathered the girls together to carry out an investigation.</p><p>So far, the girls have not found out anything else. But they know they will.</p><p>Margaery offers to help with the decoration of the celebration, and Daenerys smiles happily.</p><p>''Good. And remember, if any of us hears something, you tell me immediately.'' She reminds them before they leave. The girls bid her good-bye, and stroll off in their respective directions. Margaery and Myrcella start to walk off, and Tyene runs up to them.</p><p>''Margaery, Myrcella, there was something I wanted to tell you.'' Myrcella looks curiously at the pretty golden-haired girl.</p><p>''What?''</p><p>''There's a man asking around for you. I don't know who he is, but he's been asking for you.'' Tyene blurts out.</p><p>''Who is he-what does he look like?''</p><p>''Golden-haired, green-eyed, I think he might be a Lannister.''</p><p>Myrcella nods. ''Oh. The Lannisters left King's Landing some time ago. Perhaps they've come back to settle.''</p><p>Tyene shrugs. ''Maybe. Oh, I love your dress, Miss Tyrell.'' She runs back to her sisters, calico skirts flying behind her.</p><p>Why would a Lannister be asking for her? He should be asking for her father, or her mother. Not her. They walk back to the house, and when they walk into the parlor, they find Joffrey arguing with his father.</p><p>''You cannot make me marry her, father, for I will not! Joffrey yells at his father, and Myrcella's sisterly eye notices that Tommen is cuddled under a table with Ser Pounce, and he is right to be worried, for Joffrey can be quite violent. Already he has raised his voice and waves his arms recklessly in the air. Finally he picks up a heavy book and throws it to the floor, before stamping up to his bedroom, complaining of his future bride.</p><p>Robert Baratheon sighs and mutters ''I don't know where he gets it from, really. Eddara wasn't so stubborn- and as he turns to go to the stairs, he sees his daughter and Miss Margaery Tyrell, and from the stricken look on Margaery's face, he realizes she heard what Joffrey said.</p><p>''I'm so sorry, Miss Tyrell. My son, he really can't control his tongue.'' He turns and runs after Joffrey.</p><p>''Are you alright?'' Myrcella questions. Margaery shrugs. ''Upset, but I suspected it would happen.''</p><p>''Don't worry. The Fourth of July is three days away. If things don't work out, you can cancel the engagement.'' Margaery heads upstairs to her room, and Mrs Icemark, who is wearing traveling clothes, as she plans to go to Icemark, comes in.</p><p>She looks quizzically at her daughter. ''Is everything alright?''</p><p>Myrcella nods. ''Yes.'' Mrs Icemark nods, and leaves for the stagecoach.</p><p>That night, Myrcella, Margaery, and Tommen are the only ones at dinner, of cornbread and beans, with leftover lemon pie for dessert. They barely speak to each other, and go right upstairs afterwards, and attempt to dream.</p><p>Myrcella dreams. Oh, she dreams. Of a man with sun-bright hair and eyes like emeralds. A man who only has one hand, the other a stump. And when she wakes up, her sheets are wet, but not with tears.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Finally got this up. Next should be a chapter of Lovely Ladies. The universe is a mixture of Got and the real world.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>